everquestnextfandomcom-20200223-history
Military Gamers
Military Gamers is an EverQuest Next guild. About the guild Our goal is to continue building a strong online community that can eliminate the handicap of being a unique, but exemplary, subset of gamers with common backgrounds. This is the place for our niche of gamers to gather and form lasting friendships that cross multiple games and platforms. Not only do our members enjoy their time spent gaming together, but they possess a real sense of community that often crosses the boundaries of the internet and games to better their lives in general. Our members stick together from one game to the next. You'll never be alone in a new game again unless that's the way you want it. We continue to work towards a multitude of other goals such as working directly with the gaming industry to gain benefits for our service members, contributing to the development of new games still in Alpha/Beta, participating in advisory roles working alongside developers seeking military input from qualified individuals, and raising public awareness in general in regards to the military gamer and his or her unique experiences. Something often times overlooked by the industry is that there are hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of military gamers out there and we feel that our segment should have an equal voice in shaping the games we play. We also do whatever we can to assist other organizations that serve the needs of US military service members, gaming-related or otherwise. We strive to create an environment for our members that is both relaxing and enjoyable. At MilitaryGamers.com you'll be surrounded by others that truly understand you and can relate, because we've been there too. Some of our members have expressed that they feel more comfortable around those that "get it" and have even said that, at times, being a member of MilitaryGamers.com's community can be therapeutic. Like our motto, "Tantum Nos Teneo" states, "Only We Know". This is our way, as veterans, of giving back to our fellow men and women in uniform. I sincerely hope that you will find a home here with us to share your experiences and improve upon an incredibly entertaining pastime. Joining the guild You MUST be CURRENT or Prior Service US Military from all five branches (Army, Navy, Airforce, Marine Corps, Coast Guard). You WILL be vetted by the current Officers and NCO's in our community. Fakers, shakers and fools need not apply, you will be found out, and ejected. These men and women have earned their place here with brothers and sisters who have been there, or are there and done/doing THAT! We believe that this form of elitism is not over the top, because we feel like we have earned the respect, honor, and brotherhood afforded to us by our service to this great Nation. If you qualify (Have to have already Graduated Boot/Basic, and Qualified via your MOS), then please come join those who get it, and are able to understand you on a level no civilian ever can, Visit http://www.militarygamers.com/ and post in the instroductions area of the forum after creating your account. Then apply to join. Thank you, and we look forward to continuing to Serve with you, along side you. All the way! Chemstix NCO External links http://militarygamers.com http://militarygamers.com/forums Category:Guilds